Avoidance
by boymommytotwo
Summary: Gibbs needs to unwind. He simotaneously runs to and runs from Abby. Slight spoilers for 1.01 Yankee White. Trying to get the muse going. Constructive thoughts welcome.


Title: Avoidance

Author: ami (boymommytotwo)

Pairing: pre-Gibbs/Abby, Humor/Friendship/pre-Romance

Spoiler: Minor for 1.01 Yankee White, minus the redhead in the convertible at the end

Prompt: Please

Word Count:

Rating: K

Disclosure: Own nothing except my original ideas. We have Don Bellisario et al to thank most everything.

A/N: Unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Constructive feedback is always welcome. If you don't know the definition of constructive, please pass. This story (and hope more forthcoming) are born out of a desire of discipline to write a Gabby moment out of every episode. My hope is the exercise will get the muse going and produce a universe of sorts. I can only hope to aspire to my favoritest of favorite fanfic authors who have gone before.

Gibbs just offered a job to the secret service girl. Things were smoothed over as much as he cared with the other federal agencies. He needed to unwind. He took out his cell and hit number three.

"Hey Gibbs! Get the bad guys?"

Her enthusiasm was infectious. He had to smile. "Yeah Abby. Got the bad guys."

"Wish I would've found that residue on his uni sooner."

"You did good work, Abby." No use her worrying. She always gave her best.

"Thankfully no Australian coastal-tipan snake venom on your polos huh Gibbs?" Abby laughed. She did love her own jokes.

"No, no venom here, Abby."

"So what's up Gibbs? Need more of somethin'?"

Well, you could put it like that, Gibbs thought to himself. This was probably all kinds of a bad idea, but talking with Abby after a case always made him feel better. If he admitted it, it made him feel a little bit more human... before the basement called.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abby," he knew he needed to say something to get what he wanted without actually saying something.

"You're the one who called."

"Yeah Abby," ugh, he already said that he thought to himself. "Yeah, I just wanted to call and check in, that's all. You know, see if you needed anything since the case is done." oh man, how that sounded... what would Abby call it? 'lame', Gibbs would bet.

"Gosh Gibbs! See I was just telling my friend Sherry last night that chivalry wasn't dead. She swears all men think about is how to get us into bed... but you are all about plain, old fashioned yumminess. Nice!"

"Abby?"

"Yeah Gibbs?"

"Need anything?"

"Oh, yeah, no not really. Nothing I can think of," Abby seemed to ponder.

Gibbs inhaled, ready to steady the disappointment out of his reply when Abby broke in again.

"Oh! Gibbs! I was actually thinking a little bit ago I wished you guys were here to go out for a drink! Wanna go grab a drink?"

And all's right with the world once again. "Yeah Abby... a drink's good."

They talked through the details of where they were and how long it would take each of them to get somewhere. Well, Abby talks. Gibbs listens for the most part. He gets into his car and turns the key. "tosca. I'll be there in 20," uncerimoniously. Of course.

Gibbs tried to ignore the questions nagging the back of his mind; what was he doing, why Abby, why at the end of the day did he find himself wanting to spend more time with a coworker.

Well, easy enough. Abby didn't feel like a coworker. She had proved herself valuable over and over for years. She was easy to talk to, or rather, listen to. He rarely felt like talking very much - no surprise there to anyone who knew him at all - but it didn't mean he didn't feel a pull to spend time with the young Goth scientist when they had the chance. He'd pushed that feeling away lots of times after they first met. But then they'd had beers she had stashed in the cooler of lab once, and he joined Abby, Ducky and Gerald one time after a long week of cases with lots of bodies.

Abby used to bug him and Stan to go out pretty regularly before he was sent afloat. But Abby had been decidingly absent quite a bit since Stan left two years ago and almost completely these past few months, come to think of it. That was beginning of summer.

And he's missed her. Strange how he's noticing it today.

Passing the dining entrance with a sea of white linen, Gibbs spotted Abby at the bar and walked up, putting his arm behind her. Entirely too comfortable, but he couldn't resist.

"You beat me."

"That was easy. We're only three miles from the Navy Yard. You had to come all the way from the airport."

Gibbs mumbled his acknowledgment and sat down next to the pretty, raven-haired girl. He felt something inside of him relax. Making short order of getting the bartender's attention for a double, neat.

"Wine tonight?"

"Gibbs this is a nice place! I'm glad I had a dress in the back of my hearse!"

"Where'd you change, Abby?"

Abby rolled her eyes vaguely in his direction and whispered, "In. my. hearse."

Gibbs couldn't hide his smile but turned his head to try. He felt an elbow in his side.

"You said 'please' today, bossman," Abby leaned over and practically purred. "What was that about?"

Gibbs' heartrate quickened but he pushed it aside. Second-nature. "So what kind of party were you at last night? Gerald called it 'fat'..."

Abby looked Gibbs up and down, letting them both know that she was letting him slide on the change of subject. "Well, yeah... it was an awesome party. Totally kickin music and some of my favorite dancers and peeps..." she went on about the party. Gibbs watched her talk more than listened, even. Her eyes danced and widened and flitted and did this narrowed sexy thing as she was telling a whole story. He had his nonverbal and even verbal acknowledgements well-rehearsed, with the perfect balance of interest and encouragement. He was lost in his observation of her...

"Gibbs. Gibbs!"

"Yeah yes Abby... what?" he forced himself out of whatever trance her chatter had him under.

"Gibbs... I was talking and you just sort of zoned out on me. Are you alright?"

Maybe he was more tired than he realized. He was relaxed now, probably should get home.

"I'm good Abby. I just needed to unwind a little. Thanks for meeting me."

"I won't tell anyone. Everyone needs someone once in a while, Gibbs," Abby said as she finished the last of her glass. And she stage-whispered to him as he did the same. "Plus it's nice to be needed too."

They made their way out, Gibbs escorting Abby as closely as any friend would another. He gave himself a quick little pep-talk. Good to be going home, good to be putting some distance between him and Abby. He should be getting back to the boat, more bourbon and himself. Need one last segue. "But Abby I still don't understand why the party was 'fat'; you're not, you know, fat."

Abby giggled as they stepped out onto the sidewalk. She handed over her ticket and turned back to him. "Not f-a-t 'fat', Gibbs! p-h-a-t 'phat', stands for 'pretty hot and tempting', Gibbs." The valet pulled up in her hearse, Abby gave Gibbs' arm a hug and trotted around to where the young man in a tux was holding the door open for her. She waved goodbye and Gibbs nodded his.

Yeah, Abbs... phat. Damn.


End file.
